


【AWM】小兔子跳蛋play

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 训练室，走廊，边走边艹，跳蛋调教play





	【AWM】小兔子跳蛋play

**Author's Note:**

> ooc警告！！！！！！！！！！  
> 渣文笔警告！！！！！！！！！！！！！

小兔子来了  
训练室/走廊/跳蛋调教play  
于炀无论如何也没想到这个七夕情人节的礼物祁醉竟然会一直感兴趣。隔三差五就要带着他小兔子做游戏，美其名曰调节紧张情绪，其实祁醉只是想看于炀被小兔子伺候得不知所措求饶的样子，而且小兔子动力合适，于炀被小兔子服务过以后更软更好让他为所欲为。  
这段时间隔壁撸啊撸的国际赛事打得火热，PUBG的国际比赛还有一个月也要开始了。原本这个月应该是集训月，但是连续一周的练习赛让全队都有点心力交瘁再加上昨晚的练习赛hog全队发挥不佳复盘的时候被赖华训了两个小时，全队从队员到经理教练全员心态爆炸，赖华看着连着于炀在内的众人都是一脸的菜瓜色咬咬牙决定明天全员休息一天。  
在紧张的备战集训月于炀是无论如何都不愿意休息的，HOG 的众人除了于炀和祁醉都被贺小旭拽着以散心的理由打发出门了。基地里只剩下祁醉和于炀两人。  
于炀起床之后还是一如既往的练枪。昨晚因为于炀心情实在不好，祁醉一直在想办法逗于炀开心，天知道他多想把一脸倔强的于炀压在床上翻来覆去的这样那样，原本想着今天休息，可以有个起床炮的，但是祁醉醒来的时候于炀已经单排一小时了。  
于炀一脸专注的在决赛圈跟人对枪，毫无意外地吃鸡了，刚摘下耳机准备去抽颗烟，一回头就看见祁醉一脸怨念地坐在电竞椅上玩手机，于炀见祁醉一脸不开心很疑惑：“队长，出什么事了吗？不开心？”说着走上前，刚好看见祁醉发了一条微博：媳妇沉迷游戏不理我这么办？  
于炀脸一下就红了，一只手在祁醉肩膀上的衣服上轻轻拽了一下，抿了一下嘴唇愧疚道：“我没有不理你....马上就世界赛了，我想多练练。”  
祁醉听着于炀略带委屈的小声音，心里痒得不行，突然灵光一现：“我陪你双排练一会，然后你陪我玩一会怎么样？”  
于炀早就不是以前的于炀了，听祁醉的语气就感觉有陷阱，立刻警觉起来：“玩什么？”  
祁醉不理于炀继续挖坑：“我发现你最近抬枪的时候有个不好的小习惯，小哥哥，想不想知道？”  
于炀一听，眼睛一亮大脑开始飞速运转，自己抬枪的小习惯？什么习惯？有什么影响？这两天输的练习赛是不是跟自己的这个习惯有关？  
于队长对于自己的严格要求是圈内出了名的，祁醉就是抓住了这一点，想借机会带着于炀放松一下，精神一直紧绷对训练和身体都没有好处。其实这个习惯也是祁醉刚刚看于炀单排的时候发现的，本来打算告诉于炀的，但是现在刚好借着这个由头让于炀休息，于队长训练起来不要命，祁醉也是这么过来的，备战期不允许自己松懈，所以不管赖华和贺小旭怎么劝于炀都坚持训练不休息，祁醉懂于炀，作为队长于炀没办法允许自己主动放下这个担子。但是现在，祁醉觉得于炀应该休息一下了，直接劝绝对是没用的，所以祁醉只能挖坑让于炀跳了。  
祁计划通醉看着于炀陷入了沉思就知道方法已经奏效了。  
“小哥哥，怎么样？我陪你练习两小时你陪我玩一会我就告诉你你这个小习惯。”  
于炀看着祁醉的表情就知道祁醉要玩什么了，于炀默默叹一口气：“好...那你不要玩太久好不好？”  
祁醉看着于炀妥协，一副老气横秋哄着他的样子，越看越喜欢，站起来在于杨脸上亲了一口：“好~都听你的~”  
祁醉直接上了游戏陪着于炀练习，两个小时两个人都高度集中，时间一晃而过，最后一把游戏顺利吃鸡，祁醉没给意犹未尽的于炀再开一局的机会，直接退了游戏。  
祁醉扭头看着因为专心游戏有点脸红的于炀感觉自己忍到极限了，憋太久了祁醉心里想我也要放松啊。  
“走吧，小哥哥，陪我玩一会~”  
于炀站起身拽着祁醉的袖子就想往宿舍走，一边走一边说：“说好的，不玩太久.....”  
祁醉憋笑把于炀按回椅子上：“今天这么主动？放心，答应你的，不会让你太累的~在这乖乖等我。”  
祁醉去自己桌子抽屉里翻了一会，拿出一个小盒子和一支润滑剂，于炀一看那个小盒子就知道祁醉要干嘛了，那是祁醉七夕送给他的礼物，小兔子跳/蛋,于炀知道今天躲不过去了只好红着脸乖乖坐在椅子上等着祁醉发落。  
“小哥哥，你跟小兔子一起吃一把鸡怎么样，我来帮你改掉那个小习惯。”祁醉坏笑着。  
于炀一般对于答应祁醉的事从来都是来者不拒的，但是在训练室这个样子只怕以后都没办法安心训练了。  
于炀抬头看着祁醉：“能不能不在训练室？”  
祁醉挑起于炀的下巴：“小哥哥，这时候跟我提要求，可是要付出代价的，为什么不在训练室？”祁醉原本就没想在训练室，只是恰巧想起来这个礼物有一天被他拿到训练室了，只想拿着礼物就带于炀回宿舍的，但是这个送上门的调戏童养媳的机会是万万没有理由拒绝的。  
“在训练室....以后就没办法训练了....”于炀眼神躲闪着，有点结巴。  
“可以是可以，不过你要跟我多玩一会。”祁醉话刚说完不等于杨回答就挑着于炀下巴吻上去了，久违的深吻，于炀舌头都被祁醉吻麻了，祁醉还没有放过于炀，一直吻到于炀喉咙里发出了求饶的呻吟声，手早就不老实地伸进了于炀的衣服在于炀胸前挑逗着，膝盖侵入于炀两腿中间轻轻摩擦着。  
一吻结束于炀呼吸有点不稳，看着祁醉的动作感觉到了不对，轻轻在祁醉胸口推了一下：“队长...不是说...”  
祁醉已经化身为狼，眼神里充满欲望，哑着嗓子打断于炀的话：“你太好吃了，我忍不住了...”  
话未说完祁醉再一次吻住于炀，手慢慢摸上于炀的后腰，伸进了运动裤里，狠狠揉捏着那圆润有弹性的屁股，怎么摸都不够似的，像是要把那片揉进自己的手掌里。  
祁醉对着于炀上下其手，直到于炀喉咙里发出压抑的求饶声才放开于炀。  
祁醉看着于炀眼角发红，眼里噙着泪水，看起来分外的可爱，右手撩开于炀额角的碎发，在于炀额头轻吻了一下，左手抓过桌子上的小瓶润滑剂伸进了于炀的裤子里，于炀的裤子不知何时已经被祁醉扒到了大腿根，于炀羞耻地感受着祁醉的动作，把手臂搭在了自己眼睛上。  
祁醉摸索着把润滑剂挤进于炀紧致的小穴，微凉的触感让于炀的小穴不自觉的收缩了一下，祁醉把空的润滑剂瓶子随意扔在地上，把于炀的大腿轻轻一抬，然后转了一下让电竞椅靠在桌子上，然后两根手指毫无预兆的探进了泛着光泽的小穴。  
“啊....”  
“疼吗？”祁醉轻声问道。  
于炀咬着嘴唇轻轻摇头，祁醉那一下刚好戳到了敏感点，他毫无准备这才叫了出来。  
祁醉见于炀不痛，两根手指慢慢在于炀的小穴里扩张着，似有似无的在敏感点上摩擦着，快感一点一点从小穴蔓延到于炀全身，祁醉有探进一根手指，三根手指在小穴里抽动着，寂静的训练室响起淫糜的水泽声。于炀自始至终都死死抿着嘴唇生怕在训练室泄出羞耻的呻吟。  
祁醉感觉到扩张的差不多了，解开裤子，抬起于炀的腿就冲了进去，直接整根没入了小穴。  
突如其来的直捣黄龙刺激得于炀向后扬起了头，一点声音都发不出来，祁醉缓了一下，正准备动，于炀抬起手轻轻抵住祁醉的胯，求饶一样的说：“队...队长...回宿舍...好不好...”  
祁醉一听，一下也没犹豫，抓起桌子上的小兔子，拽起于炀的胳膊就着相连的姿势手托住于炀的屁股把于炀抱了起来：“走，回宿舍。”  
“啊...队长..别...太...太深了...”  
于炀怎么也没想到自己会是这样被祁醉带回宿舍的，前所未有的深度，走路带来并不快的频率，肿大的性器在敏感点上研磨着，于炀自己的性器轻轻贴着祁醉的衣服，被衣服轻轻摩擦着，十几米的距离对于炀而言堪比酷刑，尽管知道基地已经没有别人了，但是这陌生的环境带来的羞耻感让于炀的身体更加敏感。  
于炀抱着祁醉的脖子，脸埋在肩膀上，死死咬着祁醉的衣服。到宿舍的时候于炀已经快被前后夹击的快感折磨得失去理智了，祁醉几乎是带着于炀扑倒床上的，一瞬间的刺激直接把于炀带上了高潮。  
“啊....”沙哑的呻吟终于从于炀口中泄出。  
祁醉自己也被折磨得难受，没有缓冲趴在于炀身上开始律动，等祁醉射出来的时候于炀已经射了两次了，浑身的骨头都软了摊在床上，眼神迷离地喘气。  
于炀的裤子已经被祁醉扒到了膝盖，卫衣被掀开露出了锁骨。一脸潮红，眼角带泪的于炀完全激发了祁醉的兽欲，于炀还没喘过气，祁醉俯下身一口咬住了于炀的喉结，轻轻咬着，舌尖也一起轻轻挑逗着于炀敏感的喉结。  
于炀身体的敏感地带祁醉再了解不过了，于炀现在已经被祁醉挑逗地全身都敏感起来了，性器很快就又精神起来了，祁醉完全不给于炀缓和的机会，在于炀的喉结上留下一个小草莓，起身迅速的给自己脱光了，再扑向于炀，直接一口含住了于炀胸前的红点，于炀一声呻吟没忍住从唇间漏出：“啊.....嗯....别...”  
祁醉听了于炀的呻吟更加激发了身体内的兽欲，用犬齿轻轻磨着于炀的乳尖，右手慢慢向下握住了已经精神饱满的性器，慢慢撸动着，拇指轻轻在头上按摩着。于炀被一波接一波的快感刺激的不行：“唔...别....”持续的快感让于炀说不出一句完整的话。  
祁醉不管不顾，一边手上加快了撸动的频率，一边抬起头稳住于炀不断泄出呻吟的嘴唇。  
祁醉感受到于炀全身绷紧，略带颤抖，嗓子里是越来越抑制不住的呻吟就知道于炀又要到了，坏心眼的停下了一直撸动的手，用拇指堵住了顶端的小眼，直起身，一只手堵着小眼一只手在于炀的囊袋上轻轻揉动着：“小哥哥~舒服吗？”  
于炀被吊在这不上不下的地方难受得不行神智完全跟着欲望走了：“舒....啊....舒服...”  
祁醉没打算放过于炀：“想要么？”  
“想....嗯....啊....”于炀眼泪都被逼出来了，红着眼睛的样子更撩人了。  
“想要什么？”祁醉发挥老出身本色。  
“想...啊....想射....”  
“那是不是应该求求我？”  
“嗯....求求...啊....不行.....放....放开.....”  
“我是谁啊，求我做什么？”祁醉坏心眼的继续引诱，祁醉刚发泄过一次，这会开始不紧不慢地挑逗于炀。  
“求...嗯...求老公...让...啊...让我射....”于炀已经被逼的泪流满面。带着哭腔的呻吟满足了祁醉，祁醉放开在顶端折磨了于炀半天的手，快速撸动着。  
“啊！”于炀几乎在祁醉放开的瞬间就射了出来，高潮的瞬间，于炀仰起头，眼睛一瞬间的失神，祁醉觉得于炀高潮的时候简直性感到爆炸，俯下身吻住了还没缓过神的于炀，吻过那红润的嘴唇，祁醉在于炀耳边轻轻舔舐，流氓的说：“小哥哥，接下来开始跟我玩玩吧~”  
于炀被祁醉吻得迷迷糊糊的，微微闭着的眼角还挂着泪，脸红扑扑的泛着高潮过后的红晕，嘴唇泛着水光微微长着，呼吸还透着高潮后的急促，一时间缓不过神。  
祁醉跨坐在于炀身上，看着于炀的眼里透着抑制不住的情欲，嘴角挂着一如既往的流氓笑，“小哥哥，想不想跟老公玩？”  
于炀睁眼看了一眼已经一丝不挂的祁醉，羞得把胳膊搭在眼睛上，没有回话，只抿着嘴唇轻声嗯了一下。  
刚刚被插过的小穴还微微开着口泛着诱人的水光，被进入的一瞬间于炀抿着嘴唇轻声呻吟：“嗯.....哈啊......”  
祁醉在进入的瞬间舒了一口气，尽管刚刚进来过，这种被温暖紧致包裹的感觉每一次都妙不可言：“小哥哥，感受到我了么？”  
于炀的性器在祁醉进入的瞬间又精神了起来，于炀听着祁醉流氓的问话，不知道怎么回答，情欲在四肢流窜。  
祁醉没想让于炀回答，看着于炀纠结害羞的样子轻声笑了，慢慢律动起来。  
两个人的情绪都早已经被调动起来了，祁醉一直对着那一点用力的抽插着，不一会的功夫，于炀又被插得到了高潮。  
“啊！！！！啊........哈啊.......不行.....慢......不....不要了....”  
快一个月没做祁醉根本控制不住，看着于炀满脸泪痕求饶的样子兴致更加高涨。  
“停！不！下！来！”祁醉无情的抽插让于炀意志飞远。  
祁醉终于到了高潮的时候于炀已经快射不出来东西了，可怜兮兮的躺在床上，红着脸，高潮带来的生理性泪水控制不住的往下流，身体带着高潮后的余韵微微颤抖着，祁醉意犹未尽地趴在于炀身上，脸埋在于炀颈间狠狠吸了一口气，“真好~媳妇的味道好香。”  
于炀慢慢缓过劲，听着祁醉的话，嘴角带笑“队..队长也很香。”  
于炀很少这样直白的回应祁醉的挑逗，祁醉听了一下弹起来，一只手支在于炀耳旁，一只手捏着于炀的下巴有点恶狠狠地说：“还勾引我？都被艹哭了还不老实？”  
于炀被祁醉捏着下巴，被祁醉一说脸更红了，躲开祁醉的眼神，轻声说：“没...没勾引...”  
于炀无意识的话把祁醉体内的恶魔因子全都勾起来了，祁醉在于炀唇上狠狠亲了一下：“还这么有精神的话，我来告诉你那个小习惯好不好？”祁醉本来想就此放过于炀的，奈何于炀自己往坑里跳，他怎么还会放过？  
于炀信以为真，支起软软的身体，看着裸着身体在开笔记本，插键盘的祁醉疑惑：“去训练室么...连笔记本干什么？”说着要起身穿裤子。  
祁醉连好外设，看着已经慢吞吞穿好衣服准备穿裤子的于炀，一大步跨过去，把于炀公主抱起来，转身就放在了椅子上，从地上捡起刚刚匆忙进屋被扔在地上的小兔子：“怎么刚刚还不够刺激？你还想带着小兔子去训练室？”  
于炀好不容易降温的脸听了祁醉的话又一直红到了脖子，于炀坐在椅子上感觉胯下凉风嗖嗖，努力向下拽了一下队服卫衣，试图遮住不断往外流精液的羞耻部位，疑惑地瞄了一眼祁醉：“不是训练么...用...用小兔子干嘛？”  
祁醉看着于炀乖得不行的样子，心里一时间充满了柔软的黄色废料。  
“就！这样！”祁醉一边说一边把于炀的腿打开，露出还泛着水光不断流出不明液体的小穴，小兔子不知什么时候已经被祁醉涂满了润滑剂。  
于炀看了一眼小兔子，咬了一下嘴唇，轻声打商量：“就...就一会...好不好？”  
“叫声老公，我就考虑一下。”祁醉看着软得不行的于炀彻底地不要脸了。  
“老..老公....就玩一会...好不好？”于炀低着头不敢看祁醉，轻声说着。  
“就一个小习惯么，你改好了，就不玩了。”  
说完不等于炀答应就把小兔子送进了还十分柔软的小穴，兔子耳朵刚好顶在了敏感点上。  
“嗯....啊....”  
祁醉没有打开开关，把于炀的双腿放下身体扳正，“好啦~小哥哥，我来告诉你，你的小习惯在哪~”  
前列腺被顶着，于炀根本不敢乱动，勉强打起精神，看着祁醉告诉他哪里有小习惯。  
“你看，你抬枪的时候最近会这样。”祁醉一边说一边给于炀做示范，见于炀没回应，转头一看，于炀一脸如临大敌的模样，咬着嘴唇像是在努力忍着什么。  
祁醉轻笑一声，右手放开鼠标，摸向于炀胯下，吹了一声流氓哨：“小哥哥可以啊，还是很精神么，我刚说的记住了么？”一边说一边把跳蛋开关打开了。  
“啊！不.......”于炀根本没准备，直接趴在了桌子上，轻轻颤抖着。  
祁醉看着趴在桌子上的于炀，把跳蛋的档位又调高了。  
“啊....不....慢....哈啊....”体内不停歇的刺激让于炀忍不住求饶。  
“小哥哥，来吧~我刚都告诉你了~到你自己练了~”祁醉显然不打算放过于炀，直接帮于炀进了单排游戏。  
“游戏开了哟！”祁醉一边说一边把跳蛋档位调到最低，让于炀能勉强玩一下。  
于炀一边努力想着祁醉刚刚的提醒，一边捡装备。  
就算是被快感刺激得浑身发软，于炀还是凭着本能杀了两个人，体内不快的频率一点一点挑拨着欲望，于炀已经完全凭借肌肉记忆在打了。  
于炀看见远处有个人，开镜抬枪。抬枪一瞬间体内频率骤然加快祁醉在一旁幸灾乐祸地说：“不对哟~”  
“哈啊....知道...唔....慢......”于炀被体内的欲望折磨着，说不出完整的话，他知道现在只要他操作不对祁醉就会加快跳蛋的频率。只求自己能尽快把小习惯改正。  
可是事与愿违，于炀现在完全依靠肌肉记忆在打，根本没办法在短时间内改正那个习惯。  
几局下来于炀已经被体内忽快忽慢的节奏这么疯了“小哥哥，能改过来么？”祁醉坏心眼地调戏，于炀已经说不出话了，手里握着鼠标，额头抵在桌子上，大口喘着气。  
这样忽快忽慢的节奏最是折磨人，欲望马上到顶又被硬生生拉下来，想射又没办法痛快地射。  
“唔...不....不能....哈啊.....”祁醉看着已经快被折磨哭了的于炀，加快了跳蛋的频率“啊....”  
“自己改正不了，以后要谁教你呢？”  
“你...啊....快....想......”于炀已经语无伦次了，一边分辨祁醉的话一边被欲望支配。  
祁醉不断拨动着档位，一会快一会慢，于炀趴在桌子上直不起身。  
“哈啊...老...老公..教我....老...哈啊....老公....放...放过....不....不行了...”于炀已经泪流满面，带着哭腔求祁醉。  
“好~以后我就是于队的私人教练~”祁醉满意的调到最高档。  
于炀几乎在那一瞬间就射了“啊！！！！！”  
“诶呀，小哥哥，跟小兔子把衣服都玩脏了。”  
于炀好一会才缓过来，从桌子上抬起头，委屈地看着祁醉：“以后...不许这样玩...也不许玩这么久.....”  
祁醉看于炀软在椅子上已经坐不起来了，还在跟他打商量，心里爱得不行，凑过去轻轻在于炀额头上吻了一下：“嗯，以后不会了。”  
说完就把于炀从椅子上抱起来，抱到浴室清洗。

原本这次休假于队打算训练的一天，但是被老畜生拉着在床上过了。刚开始祁醉看着于炀明显变好的心态和竞技状态心里有一点窃喜，心想下次于炀再精神过于紧绷就还用这招，但是于队休假过后状态好到飞起，再加上于队心有愧疚责任心爆棚一直加训到世界赛开始。  
这一个月老畜生过得一点都不开心，因为于队以要专心为由命令替补好好睡在替补自己的宿舍。  
“队长，那天...监控录像删了吗？”  
“嗯？什么监控录像？”  
于队脸比命重要，见祁醉这个样子，监控怕是...  
于炀顶着大红脸一脸严肃的冲进保安室，给保安下了一跳。  
“嗯？录像？这几个月的监控录像都被祁总拿走了啊。”  
于炀回到训练室，见祁醉憋着笑，有点埋怨的看了一眼祁醉，继续训练了。  
于炀内心OS：就知道队长会记得删的，队长果然很好。  
祁醉内心OS：我媳妇儿太可爱了！  
Hog众人内心OS：你可做个人吧！


End file.
